


How it All Began

by multixsavre



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, FBI, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixsavre/pseuds/multixsavre
Summary: This is gonna be a story on how Aaron and JJ sort out there feelings for each other while the rest of the team has no idea. I am a new writer so leave me some feedback on how I am doing. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in this story, except for Aarons wife.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

They don't know how they had gotten to this point in their lives, actually they can probably both pinpoint exactly where it all went wrong. It all started when JJ became pregnant with Henry, and Will asked her to marry him. JJ accepted his proposal so Henry could have two loving parents at home, unlike what she had at home when she was a child. JJ wasn't really in love with Will though sure she cared for him deeply, but she knew he had only proposed out of obligation. 

It had almost destroyed Aaron to watch the women he had been in love with for so long, get married to a man that he knew she didn't love. The wedding ceremony was extremely beautiful in Dave's backyard, he really did know how to throw an amazing party, especially one so last minute. Aaron had his eyes on her that whole night, watching JJ's beautiful face plaster on that fake smile of hers, pretending to be happy but he knew she wasn't. He was one of the only people who had ever seen her real smile, the one that made him fall even more in love with her. On that night he was able to get a dance with her while Will was off drinking with his friends, and they had stood as close as they could to each other swaying to the song that they wished had gone on forever, because they had not wanted to let go of each other. Aaron remembers after that song had ended that he whispered in her ear "I will love you forever, but I hope you are happy", all she did was look up at him with those heart-broken eyes of hers and gave him one of her fake smiles. 

Here they were now 6 months later, both in loveless marriages to people that did not make them happy. Aaron had started dating this girl whose name was Heather, almost right after JJ got married to try and get over the blonde. Aaron and Heather ended up getting married after only a few months of dating, because Jack kept asking his father if he was going to marry someone ever again so Aaron decided to take Heather to the courthouse one weekend and they got married.

When JJ got to work that following Monday she was shocked when she overheard Penelope talking to Derek saying "Bossman got married this weekend, and he didn't even tell us so we could throw him a big party like how could he do that just go off and get married in secret". JJ didn't even hear Derek's response to Penelope because she had already barged into Hotch's office and asked him "How could you just go off and get married and not tell any of us. We are one big family, Aaron don't you know that?". Aaron decided that he was gonna be honest with her and said to her "JJ I only married her to make Jack happy because the only woman I have loved besides Hayley is already happily married." and she just looked at him and tried not to break down crying, because she loved him too and now they couldn't do anything about it.


	2. Part 2

After JJ heard Aaron's heartbreaking confession, that he still wasn't over her. She just stood there and looked at him speechless while trying not to cry, and after about two minutes of just standing there she turned around and walked out of his office without saying another word to him. She walked down to her desk and sat down wanting to get to work on all of the case files that she had, and also trying to avoid any small talk from Emily or Derek.

Aaron watched her walk out of his office, he felt terrible for being the reason she was upset. He knew that if he tried to say sorry to her immediately, he would just end up pushing her away so he let JJ ponder over what he said for the bulk of the day.

He felt horrible for the rest of the day after the conversation with JJ, but he didn't make it too obvious or the team would question him. He felt like he needed to explain things to her, so at 4:30 he decided to text JJ.

"JJ I know you are upset with me right now, but I would really love it if you could please let me explain everything to you. Meet me at Siroc Restaurant in downtown Washington D.C at 6 o'clock tonight so we can have a private conversation."

He turned off his phone screen, and nervously waited for her response. Ten minutes passed by before he heard his phone's text message alert. He picked up his phone and read the text message.

"Aaron I don't know if I want to have another conversation with you, considering the last one we had, and Henry and Will are waiting for me at home."

He looked at the message and sighed, knowing that this might happen after their talk this morning he already had a response ready.

"JJ can you please let me explain everything to you over dinner, and just tell Will that you are staying late at work so you can catch up on case files. I feel terrible for being the reason you were upset earlier."

He presses send and puts down his phone, waiting for a reply from her. He heard his text message alert only after two minutes this time so he nervously picks up his phone and reads the screen.

" I know you feel bad Aaron, so that is why I will meet you tonight at the restaurant. See you at 6 o'clock." 

He looked at his phone and let out a big sigh, feeling relieved that she agreed to meet with him. He then called Jessica and asked her if she could watch Jack a little later tonight, with his excuse being that he was working later tonight then normal. After getting off the phone with Jessica he texted Heather.

"Honey, I'm going to be working later than normal tonight because I need to catch up on some paperwork. I love you and will see you at home."

He set down his phone and waited for her response, it didn't take her long.

"Okay Honey. I love you too."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this so far!

After Aaron saw the response from his wife, he looked up the restaurant's phone number, and called to make a reservation for him and JJ. When he got off the phone with the restaurant, he looked at the clock on his desk and saw that it was a few minutes to five, so he decided to pack up all of the case files that he would work on at home tonight. He got done packing up everything at exactly five o'clock so he walked out of his office and tried to ignore the looks from his team, all of them except JJ probably wondering why he was leaving this early.

On his way down in the elevator he decided to text JJ.

"Hey - are you still coming tonight."

It was only minutes before he heard his text message alert. He glanced at his phone screen, and read her response.

" Yes I will be there. I already called Will and told him I was working late tonight."

He felt instantly relieved as he read the message, worried that she might have changed her mind after their conversation. When he got down to his car in the parking garage, he put his case files in the back and got in so he could start his drive to Washington D.C . When he was pulling out of the parking garage he noticed that JJ's car was right behind him, and instantly smiled to himself, but that smile wasn't there long before remembering what they were about to go talk about.

Not too long later, Aaron realized that his GPS was telling him that the restaurant was coming up on his right. He pulled in and was looking for a parking spot for a while, before he finally found one a few minutes till six. As he was getting out of the car he realized that he should probably take off his blazer, wanting it to be more of a conversation between friends, and not boss and his subordinate.

He texted JJ to see where she was, and to make sure that she didn't get lost or anything.

" Hey, did you make it to the restaurant okay."

He saw the bubbles that meant she was responding to him, pop on his screen.

"Yes I made it here, and I am waiting outside the restaurant for you."

Just as he was looking up from his phone he spotted the beautiful blonde near the entrance. She looked up at him, and as they made eye contact with each other they both smiled, he had missed that smile of hers. Once he got closer to her, he opened the door for her and they went inside and got seated by the hostess.

They both say at the table looking through the menus, for a good ten minutes before anybody said anything. Aaron decided that he should say something first, seeing is he was the reason why they were even sitting there in the first place.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will this dinner between the two of them end? Read on to find out.

JJ was tired of awkwardly looking at the menu, pretending she didn't know what she wanted, when she got the same thing every time she went for Italian. She decided that she was gonna be the one that had to start the conversation, because Aaron didn't seem like he was gonna speak to her anytime soon. JJ looked up, and saw that he was still looking through his menu, but then a second later he put his menu down and looked at her, so she started talking.

"Aaron, I need you to explain exactly what you meant in your office earlier."

After she said that, he looked at her and just sighed, knowing that this next part was not gonna be easy to explain to her.

"JJ I want to start off by saying that I should not have bombarded you with all of that right then and I am sorry."

"Thank you Aaron I appreciate that, but please continue."

Just as he was about to continue talking, they were interrupted by the waitress asking them what they wanted to order. JJ ordered the pastrami smoked salmon, because they didn't have what she usually ordered, and Aaron ordered the Portobello Mushroom. Then the waitress finally left the table so they could continue their conversation.

JJ looked over at Aaron, basically letting him know that she was paying attention to him so that he could continue.

"JJ what I meant in my office earlier, is that I am still in love with you. I thought that I could get over you by marrying someone else but it didn't help anything and now I am not happy at all. Yes I know I probably should not have even said anything, because we are both married now and it's putting you in an awkward position, but I thought you should know how I honestly feel."

JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing from Aaron, how could he marry someone that he wasn't actually in love with. She honestly didn't know how to respond to what he said, because JJ had loved Aaron for as long as she could remember, and only married Will because of Henry.

"Aaron what do you mean you still aren't over me? How could you marry someone when you don't love them, that isn't like you at all."

She just looked over at him waiting for his response, not really knowing what else she should say. He then finally responded to her and said.

" I know that doesn't sound like me, but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't break up with her, because then I would be hurting her, and Jack because he has become attached to her. JJ I thought that if I married her, I would eventually be able to get over you, and be happy again but now I'm unhappy and married to someone I don't love."

JJ could tell that this had been on Aaron's mind for a while now, and she was thankful that he was finally being honest with her. She decided that she needed to be honest with him, since she knew it had been hard for him to open up about all of that.

JJ was starting to get emotional about what she was about to admit to Aaron. She looked over at him, and realized that she should probably start talking before he got worried. 

"Aaron I was never going to admit this to you, but now that we are talking about this, I figured it wouldn't hurt you. I just wanted to tell you that I have loved you for the longest time now, but I didn't want to tell you because you were fresh off your divorce with Hayley and then I got pregnant with Henry. I only married Will so that Henry could have two parents at home."

Aaron just sat there and looked stunned at what she had just admitted to him. He was just about to say something to her when the waitress interrupted their conversation with the meals.

"And here we have the Pastrami Smoked Salmon for you ma'am, and the Portobello Mushroom for you sir. Let me know if you need anything."

By the time either of them registered that she was even at the table, she was already walking away. They decided to just sit there and eat in silence, and continue their conversation when they were done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, part 2 of this dinner will be out tomorrow.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end to Aaron and JJ’s dinner.

It took them both quite a long time to finish their dinners, because in the middle of eating JJ had started silently crying. Aaron felt terrible for being the cause of it so he reached across the table to hold her hand, hoping that it would comfort her in some way.

JJ just looked at him with a grateful smile, and continued eating her dinner until Aaron and her were both finished, and ready to continue their conversation.

Aaron and JJ both looked at each other, not knowing what to say next. Aaron only had one more question for JJ so he decided to ask it now.

" JJ, what are we gonna do now? I can't go back to just being friends, after we have admitted our feelings for each other."

JJ knew that this was probably gonna come up, and she honestly wasn't sure how they would move forward from here.

" I don't know Aaron, but I can't go back to just being friends with you."

Aaron didn't know what he should say to her.

"JJ, do you love Will at all?"

"Aaron, I thought I already made this clear to you, I don't love Will. Do you love Heather?"

" JJ I don't love her. I never have, you are the only women that I have been in love with besides Hayley."

JJ looked up at him, and then at their conjoined hands, not knowing what to say next. Aaron saw her looking at their hands, and he smiled, happy that she had not pulled hers away yet.

They both got lost thinking about what they could've been, and the time that they have lost with each other. After a few minutes the waitress came by to pick up their plates and give them the check, and that's when Aaron realized that it was getting late.

" JJ it's getting late, we should probably go soon before Will and Heather start calling."

" Yeah you're right Aaron, I promised Henry I would still read him his bedtime story."

That's when they got up from their table, so Aaron could pay the bill. When he got done paying it, they headed out of the restaurant to the parking lot to get their cars.

It was really dark so Aaron decided to walk JJ to her car. It took them both a while to find her car because JJ forgot where she parked. When they finally got to her car they unlinked their hands, so JJ could unlock her car, but she just stood there next to him not wanting to leave yet.

Little did she know that Aaron was feeling the same way right now, he did not want to leave her either, but he knew that if he didn't come home his wife would send out the search party for him.

JJ walked the rest of the way to her car door, so that she could unlock it, and also in an attempt to hide her tears from Aaron. When she got it unlocked she put her purse on the passenger seat, and was starting to get inside when Aaron called to her.

"JJ wait!"

"Yes, Aar- "

Before JJ could even finish her sentence, Aaron's lips were crashing down onto hers. She gasped in surprise, which allowed Aaron's tongue entrance. 

It wasn't till after they were done kissing, that Aaron even realized what he had just done, and he honestly didn't regret it. He felt JJ back away from him slightly so he opened his eyes and smiled at her, and he felt relieved when he saw that she was flashing her beautiful smile at him. 

JJ got in the car and started it, so that it could warm up before she had to drive home.

"Goodnight Aaron, thank you for dinner and everything else. I enjoyed it."

He smiled at her.

"Goodnight JJ, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and text me when you get home."

"Okay I will."


	6. Part 6

It didn't take Aaron a long time to get back to his home in Dale City, but during the drive he kept thinking about JJ, and how he wished that she was coming home with him instead of going home to Will. 

He knew for that to happen though, that would have to ruin multiple people's lives, and while he wanted to be with JJ. He also knew that if they did that it would make both Jack and Henry very unhappy, so he decided that he would sacrifice his own happiness, and try to enjoy the spare moments with JJ that he got. 

On his way back home from Washington DC, Aaron got a text from Jessica saying that Jack had fallen asleep at her house, and to not worry about getting him tonight.

Aaron hated missing the boys bedtime, but he knew that it would be difficult to have to wake Jack, and then have him go back to bed when they got home.

Aaron looked up at the clock in his car, and realized that he had been sitting in his car for close to 15 minutes now, so he decided to go inside to his wife.

When he was getting out of his car, he heard his phone's text alert go off, so he looked at it.

"Hey - I'm pulling into my driveway right now. Goodnight Aaron."

He smiled, happy that she remembered to text him. He typed out a response real quick.

"Goodnight Jay, see you tomorrow."

As he was stepping inside his house, it finally fully hit him what he had done, he had kissed another woman that was not his wife. The scary part was that he didn't feel guilty at all, and he knew that he should've, because he had acted on his feelings for JJ.

Heather was curled up on the couch, with a blanket, watching "The Bachelor". She looked up at Aaron when he walked in, and smiled. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss, and the whole time he was only thinking about how JJ's lips were softer.

"Hey honey, how was your day at work today?"

"It was good babe. I got some of my paperwork done, and had a lot of meetings today. Oh and Jessica texted me on the way home saying not to worry about getting Jack from her tonight."

"Oh that's nice, we can finally have a night alone together."

"Yeah it is. I was thinking we could watch a movie, pick one out you wanna watch, while I go and change."

After he was done changing into some sweatpants and a T-shirt, he came out to the intro screen of the movie "The Notebook".

He cuddled up with his wife on the couch, and they started to watch the movie, through most of it though he was only thinking about JJ.

The movie ended around 10:30, so they got up and went to bed after. As they were getting in bed Aaron thought about the what could happen the next day at work with JJ.


	7. Part 7

JJ woke up the next morning, worried that Aaron might completely regret what happened the night before, between the two of them. She got out of bed, careful not to wake up Will yet, and got in the shower. After her shower, she got ready for the day - picking out her outfit and then getting Henry up for school. 

After she was done with everything, including dropping Henry off at school, it was 5 minutes till she was supposed to leave for work. She grabbed everything she needed for work, and kissed Will goodbye, suddenly really nervous about what could happen later today at work.

JJ was about 10 minutes from Quantico, when she realized that she had not had her coffee this morning. She sent a quick text to Aaron to see if he wanted one too.

"Good morning Aaron - I'm about to stop and get a coffee. Do you want one to?"

He replied almost instantly.

"Good Morning, I would love one Jay.See you at the office."

She took a glance at her phone, and smiled, happy that he had called her by the nickname he had for her.

JJ stopped at a local coffee shop, that she was passing, and order two black coffees. She added cream and sugar in it, which wasn't a lot, and left Aaron's black just how he liked it.

She pulled into the parking structure, five minutes before she was supposed to be at work, so she quickly got out of her car. She grabbed everything she needed for work, and the two coffees, and then made her way quickly to the elevator up to the 6th floor.

When JJ got of the elevator, she went straight to her desk and dropped of her things, and was happy to see that everyone was in the kitchen so she could go up to Aaron's office, without there confused glances and questions.

She made her way up the stairs, to his office, and walked immediately in without knocking. Aaron looked up confused for a second, and then smiled once he saw that it was her. She smiled back at him, happy to see him, and then gave him his coffee. Neither of them really knew what to say after that, so they just stood there staring at each other, until Garcia interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but we just got a case sent to us. Meet me in the conference room in 5 mins you guys."

Aaron and JJ responded at the same time.

"Okay, thank you Garcia. Got it."


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the case.

JJ and Aaron were the last two people to walk into the conference room, and because of that, they couldn't sit next to each other. JJ took a sit in between Reid and Prentiss, and Aaron took a seat next to Rossi. Then Garcia started to present the case to all of them.

"Okay ladies and gents, let's get started. In New York City, four blonde women have been killed in six days. They all coincidentally have blue eyes, and they're all from the same social class."

All Aaron could think about in that moment, was that these women all had facial characteristics similar to JJ's. He took a quick glance at her, and saw that she was already looking at him, by the look on her face she could already tell what he was thinking. 

He made a mental note to keep a close eye on her during this case, also so that he wouldn't have to worry as much. Just then Derek started to ask a question about the case.

"Baby girl, do we know what the cause of death is?"

"Yes we do my chocolate god. The medical examiner says that official cause of death is strangulation." 

After hearing that, Reid spoke up with a thought.

"The strangulation could signify something more, like them not being able to speak anymore, was somehow important to the killer."

After that Aaron decided that the team needed to leave soon, so he grabbed his papers and tablet, and stood up.

"Wheels up in 20."

They all replied simultaneously.

"Got it Boss."

Aaron got up from the table, and went back to his office, to get his go bag. He tried to compartmentalize his feelings for JJ, because he knew if he didn't, that they would be effecting his decisions in the field.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the jet ready to take off. Derek took a seat next to Emily on one side of the table, and Aaron sat on the other side with Dave next to him. Spence and JJ both took a seat on the couch, across from the table.

"Okay guys, let's go over this case file one more time before we get to New York City."

Emily started the discussion off first.

"It says here that all four of these women are stay at home moms, which means that they would have had to cross paths with the killer at some point in their day to day lives."

Spence spoke up next.

"Yes I agree with Emily, we should talk with their husbands and see what their wives day to day schedule looked like, so we can compare them."

" Dave, you and Spencer go interview the husbands, when we land in New York."

JJ could feel eyes on her, and she knew exactly who's they were, and why. 

"Spence, did you figure out what the strangulation signifies?"

"Yes JJ I did. The strangulation here is signifying loss of communication, so I would say that these women must have said something very vile to this killer."

JJ shook her head like she was understanding what he was saying. Then Aaron spoke up, because they were about halfway to New York.

"Okay everyone, when we land in New York. I want Morgan and Prentiss, to go check out the most recent crime scene, and Reid and Rossi are going to interview the husbands. JJ and I will set up at the station."

JJ's head shot up quickly, at the mention of her being stuck at the station with him. She knew why he had done it, but she was a little pissed off at that fact that he thought she couldn't protect herself.

The co pilot came in to interrupt them.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we are landing soon, so you guys all need to get in a seat and buckle up."

The whole team took their seats, and were silently, mentally preparing themselves for what was about to come.

AN : Thanks for reading this far, let me know how I'm doing in the comments.


	9. Part 9

They got off the jet ten minutes later, and they all partnered up to head off in their SUV's. Prentiss and Morgan headed off in the direction, of the first crime scene, while Rossi and Reid went to go interview the first husband. 

JJ and Aaron got into their SUV, and that's when they realized that the station was thirty minutes from the airport. For the first few minutes of the drive, it was silent, they were both lost in their own thoughts.

JJ's mind was racing, thinking about all the things that had happened with Aaron, and also about the case they were on. The only thing Aaron could think about, was everything that had happened with JJ the last few days, and also her safety on this case.

JJ's hands were starting to shake, due to how nervous she was, she hoped that Aaron didn't notice it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she knew that her voice was gonna be all shaky sounding. She didn't really care though, considering that it was just Aaron.

"Aar - Aaron we need to talk about what happened last night, between the two of us."

She looked over at him, and could tell by the look on his face, that he knew that that was gonna come up.

"Yeah I know, I was just thinking about that too. We can talk later tonight at the hotel, come to my room around 10."

He glanced over at her, waiting for her response, and thats when he noticed her hands were shaking.

"Sounds good, I'll just have to figure out an excuse to tell Emily."

She was happy that he was willing to talk to her , later on, so that she could quit worrying about it. Then all of sudden Aaron reached over to hold her hand, and she smiled, couldn't believing that they were actually doing this.

" Jay, you need to relax a little bit. This case is going to be like every other case, but if you ever need a break just let me know."

After that, they sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. They were both just happy to be in each others company for the little time they had, before they throw themselves into the case.

They held hands all the way up until, they got out of the car at the station. When they walked into the station, they were met by the sheriff Matt Smith.

"Hi my name is Jennifer Jareau, and I'm the Communications Liaison for the BAU. This is SSA Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, and the rest of our team is already out in the field."

That's when Aaron took over speaking.

"Where can me team and I set up at?"

"Oh Yes, right this way. We got you set up in the conference room."

As they got to the conference room, JJ thanked the sheriff, and he left so they could get to work.  
—————————————————————

Awhile later, the whole team was finally all back at the station together. JJ had just gotten done, giving a press conference, to go over all of the information that they had so far with the press.

JJ looked around at the rest of team, she could tell by the looks in their faces that were all exhausted. She looked over at Aaron, basically saying let's go back to the hotel. 

He shook is head in agreement with her, and stood up from the conference room table.

"Okay guys, it's getting late and we all are exhausted, so let's go back to the hotel. We can hit it with fresh eyes early tomorrow morning."

They all picked up their stuff, and filed silently out of the room, to their SUV's. The ride to the hotel was thankfully short, and quiet.

AN: I was gonna include the thing I had planned for JJ and Aaron in this chapter, but it was gonna make it very long, and I didn't want to have the chapter not make sense so it will be the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad, let me know if you wanna see more of it.


End file.
